


Feferi: Asphyxiate

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Breathplay, Collars, Dream Bubbles, F/M, Femdom, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), Leashes, Malesub, Sex Toys, Stepping, Tentabulges, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: So there they were, in the common area of a mostly abandoned meteor memory, Feferi having stolen the couch to her own ends. It wasn't like there was a particular dress for the occasion, so Feferi was just... As she was, albeit without undergarments, goggles discarded, panties somewhere in the distance. Equius, on the other hand, was very distinctly without garments at all, at her own orders, no less! There they lay, all impetuously piled up across the room, while Equius struggled against the excessively tight leash he had been fitted with, about a size or two too small for his muscular neck.That suited Feferi just fine.





	Feferi: Asphyxiate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Homestuck Smut Prompt Random Generator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967788) by [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH). 



Feferi laughed behind her hand with a tittering, almost squeal-like sound, stepping on the indigo-blooded troll beneath her, in their amalgamated recreation of the meteor and at least twelve other memories.

With eternity, well, what else could you do but have sex with new people in new and interesting ways?

Well, it wasn't like Equius was really a "new person", but this particular Feferi had spent a couple of interesting months merged with Nepeta as a Sprite, and those sort of things create a bond between ladies that can never break! Unless your sprite components were incompatible, but what nincompoop would make a sprite out of two incompatible trolls? Equidansprite and Tavsolsprite and also a Vriska was there, but now they were dead, and their timeline had ended, and that was that! So, a couple of conversations with Nepeta later, and it was all aboard the Equius wagon!

Obviously, there was some talking first. And about a week of courtship before their first ghost date and now here she was, stepping on him! With the advice of a couple of Aradias lying around, Feferi was able to crack that clamshell for the pearl of kinkiness that lay inside, ready for the scooping! And what a pearl it was, because once Equius was comfortable to talk, he became rather suddenly unable to stop, and Feferi didn't mind that at all! She thought it was all rather cute, albeit maybe in a sort of quaint way. Then, she tried it all for herself.

In this context, Feferi was the only person surprised by how much she relished having this much power over someone.

Even Equius sort of saw it coming.

So there they were, in the common area of a mostly abandoned meteor memory, Feferi having stolen the couch to her own ends. It wasn't like there was a particular dress for the occasion, so Feferi was just... As she was, albeit without undergarments, goggles discarded, panties somewhere in the distance. Equius, on the other hand, was very distinctly without garments at all, at her own orders, no less! There they lay, all impetuously piled up across the room, while Equius struggled against the excessively tight leash he had been fitted with, about a size or two too small for his muscular neck.

That suited Feferi just fine. Most of the leash's length pulled taut against her forearm's side, she gave it a tug, and Equius let out a choked, pleased little sound, his bulge flicking towards Feferi needily. Highly saturated indigo, and just long enough to satisfy when the situation called for it, which was not right now. She had a laundry list of things she was prepared to do to him first. "Who's my good little highblood?" She teased, giving the leash another harsh tug. Equius made a noise that may have sounded like him affirming the statement, but that just called for another tug. She could see the color filling his face, so she let up a little bit, watching him take in huge, gulping lungfuls of air, his bulge thrashing about all impetuously. "That's right, it's you! But I don't recall having given you permission to speak, isn't that right?"

Equius looked like he was about to pass out with joy. Or maybe actually pass out, but it was even harder to kill god tier trolls than it was to kill normal trolls, and even harder to kill ghost god tiers! But his weak up-and-down nodding meant she was doing just fine, which was great! She still wasn't 100% on what she was doing. Good thing she could heal him if she accidentally almost killed him! That being said, she got up from the couch and stood on Equius's chest, yanking the leash up a little further, his back coming off the ground, just a little bit, before she pressed it back down with her heel on his ribcage.

"Good boy," She crooned, causing his bulge to wetly slap against his pelvis. She tilted her head back just enough to look at it and laugh a little contemptuously, while one foot remained firmly planted on Equius's chest. She didn't like to make a note of it, but she was certainly in his strength range, maybe more, maybe less. The leather of the leash strained almost audibly against her pulling, creaking like stairs in a dusty hive. Equius's face just got bluer and bluer until Feferi deigned him fit to be able to breathe again, her spiked shark teeth arranged in a pleased grin.

Feferi never felt the need to restrain Equius unless he asked for it. His arms were by his side, his entire body ramrod still, as she asked for. Grinding her heel into his chest a little more, she steps off of him and lowers herself to the ground. Plopping herself right onto Equius's face is almost amusing, in a way, the suddenness almost cartoonish, but immediately, her little playtoy knew just what to do, grey tongue reaching out for more, only to be muffled by a curling, winding bulge. Leaning back against the couch for support, she luxuriated in the sensation of Equius's secondary breathing hole being clogged by her implement of impailment. She felt his nostrils huffing in and out for air they couldn't recieve, watching his ankles curl and his feet twitch. Her bulge throbbed in his throat, and when his wrists started rumbling against the floor, that's when she let it come out, like it was unsheathing itself from a fresh nook, flicking lubricating fluid all over Equius's torso.

Oh yes, that could be cleaned up later.

She let up on the tension a little, feeling his entire body spasm with fresh breath underneath him. "How are you feelin', Eq? Checking in!" She said, afraid to ruin the moment but also wanting to make sure he was still into this. He probably was, but it didn't hurt to check! And if he needed to, they could stop and get some snacks and a blanket, but when he gave her a thumbs up, her grin returned. Seemed like speaking wasn't really in the cards for him right now. "Whale... I'll tell you what. Once you open up and let me pail your mouth, then I'll consider letting you cum. How's that sound?"

"A-Absolutely... _-haah-_ exquisite." He hissed between heavy breaths, deep lungfuls of air, before a sharp yank brought him back to the edge of choking, his bulge shooting straight up for a moment and then beginning to unwind.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ttmiyh)  
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
